


September 28, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Amos released his daughter.





	September 28, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Sobbing, Amos released his daughter after she never suffered from internal injuries any longer.

THE END


End file.
